Meapingless Drabbles
by TysonalJacko
Summary: Drabbles based around 'Meapless in Seattle' Chapter 1: Best Friend Summary: Doofenshmirtz finds, loses, and gains his best friend.


Meapingless Drabbles

**AN: **After watching the new 'Meapless in Seattle' episode, I decided to come up with a couple of drabbles based around it. There will probably be about 3 or 4, at least one of which will be an alternate part of the episode, a 'What if?' of sorts. Don't read this unless you've seen the episode! There are major and minor spoilers!

First up... Doofenshmirtz!

Best Friend

Doofenshmirtz told Perry and Peter to turn left, thinking it was an exit. The door opened, and there stood a balloon headed soldier. It was holding two glowing weapons. Doofenshmirtz looked at him with recognition.

"Balloony, it's you! I never thought I'd find you here!" He faced his nemesis and his ex-nemesis. "Chill, guys. Balloony and I go way back." He approached his only childhood friend (apart from Kenny, but that's beside the point). "So Balloony, how have you-"

Balloony struck at Doofenshmirtz but missed. "Well, it's been nice catching up. RUN!" He yelled at Perry and Peter, whilst silently wondering what had happened to his best friend over the years he wasn't there. The thought made him upset. But nonetheless, he continued to run.

They had been running for what felt like hours, when they reached a dead end. Mitch's army of robots had them cornered. Doofenshmirtz grabbed the nearest thing to him to use as a shield, as Balloony approached him. "Balloony, please help me! Balloony! I won't let you go like last time!"

"So, we're against an army of robots, and he's pleading to a balloon to save us?" Peter asked Perry, who nodded.

As the robots were about to finish off Doofenshmirtz, Perry and Peter, Balloony grabbed them and crushed them. He grabbed Doofenshmirtz and began to defeat the remaining robots. "Balloony, I knew that deep down in you somewhere, you were still my best friend!" Balloony put Doofenshmirtz down after destroying all of the robots. "Think of all the good times we can have now!" A robot that oddly had not been finished off aimed at Balloony, and fired. A loud pop was heard, and Balloony began powering down. He fell with a thud, and Doofenshmirtz knelt. "Balloony, stay with me! I can feel my heart... popping." Doofenshmiz was extremely upset. He had just lost his childhood friend. He stood up, hunched over more than usual, and began walking to find the exit.

"Come on guys, let's go..." He murmured depressingly. Peter followed him, but perry untied Balloony's 'head', and carefully placed it in his fedora. He then followed Peter and Doofenshmirtz.

They reached the exit, and found Peter's hoverjet. They climbed in, and flew away from Seattle, and towards the Tri-State Area. Peter dropped the two of them off, then flew back to his hometown. Perry took off his fedora to remain undiscovered, then walked to the OWCA HQ. He found a secret entrance, and fell into his lair.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz made his way back to his building, where he sat in a chair, depressed. He sighed. He had lost his only true friend who understood him. And now he was gone. Forever.

"Hi, Dad! How was your day?" Norm asked.

"Norm. One, I am NOT your father, and two, it was horrible! I went all the way to Seattle, drank this really weird stuff that wasn't coffee, became two feet tall, got taken into space, and found Balloony. But mere moments after I had found him, a robot burst him! Now would you please leave me alone already! Go look for Perry the Platypus or something."

"Okay, Dad!" Norm replied, then went to the balcony to look for Perry.

Perry, however, wasn't headed to DEI yet. He was in his lair, looking for some tape or something to repair Balloony. He was also sending Major Monogram an email detailing the events of what happened in Seattle. Thtn his eyes fell upon a box of plasters. He took two out and patched Balloony up. Then he began to pump air into the balloon. He tied him back up, and climbed into his hovercar. He turned it on, and flew towards DEI.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

The jingle played as Perry left his car on the ground outside the building. He walked into the elevator, and began ascending towards the top floor. _I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun _played as each floor passed. When he _finally_ reached the top floor, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Doofenshmirtz glumly replied. Perry opened the door, with Balloony held behind his back. "Oh, hi Perry the Platypus. Sorry, there's nothing to foil. I'm still down about-" Perry showed him the patched up Balloony.

"BALLOONY! Oh thank you Perry the Platypus!" Perry left the building with one thought on his mind: What was Doofenshmirtz doing in Seattle in the first place? He then got in his hovercar, asfd flew back to Seattle. Specifically, the Space Needle.

"Think of how much fun we can have together, Balloony! We can go cycling, swimming, loads of things! And the pools are open every day! Not just on every other Monday back home! Ooh, I know! We can go fly around in a hot air balloon!

And so, they did. They crashed into the Space Needle, and Doofenshmirtz saw Perry and Peter in a small restaurant ordering a meal. He stared oddly at them.

The End.


End file.
